


take me in hand

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint's got a few scars. Steve loves them.





	take me in hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 17 - Scars. hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also, I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out [ their website](https://www.marveltrumpshate.com/) here!

**Clint**

It’s not that Clint feels inadequate next to Steve, he doesn’t - not really. It’s just that Steve has miles of flawless golden skin, broken only by the occasional freckle, whereas Clint’s skin has tan lines and bruises and scars - holy shit, does his skin have scars. Clint doesn’t have a healing factor, so everything that breaks the skin leaves a scar - it wouldn’t if Clint actually listened to his doctors and didn’t pick at the scabs or took longer than the bare minimum amount of time it takes for him to heal before he’s back on his feet, but... well, Clint’s never been good at following instructions.

That’s not to say that Steve doesn’t have issues with his body, though. Being shoved into Howard Stark’s machine and coming out the other side with a brand new beefcake of a body is bound to give a guy some issues, so Clint doesn’t begrudge Steve when he wants to be the little spoon. The trouble is, if Clint wanted to worship Steve’s body, he’d have to use vibranium cuffs to hold the super-soldier down, but Steve can just use one hand. 

“I love every single one of your scars,” he murmurs against Clint’s skin, lips brushing across a brutal scar above Clint’s liver. “They show how strong you are.”

“More like how clumsy I am,” Clint pants, arching his back as Steve palms his dick. 

“What’d I say about belittling yourself?” Steve asks, removing his hand.

“What is this, therapy?” Clint whines, trying to get Steve’s hand back on his dick. “Just fuck me already!”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Steve says, lowering his mouth to the knife scar over Clint’s ribcage, “But I’m going to take my time first.”

“You’re a bastard,” Clint groans.

“My parents were married when they had me, thank you very much,” Steve snarks. He presses a gentle kiss to the scar that lines Clint’s collarbone, then another kiss to the line of vicious scarring down Clint’s neck from his earlobe.

Clint’s breath hitches, and he has to hold it for a moment before he does something embarrassing, like cry. Steve does it again, kissing the matching line of scarring on the other side of Clint’s neck, and before he can swallow it, Clint lets out a half-sob. Steve’s head snaps up and he looks at Clint, the care in his eyes nearly breaking Clint’s composure completely.

“Sweetheart, you can let it out,” Steve says softly, kissing him on the forehead, “You’re safe here, with me.” That’s the last straw, snapping Clint’s already tenuous hold over his emotions, especially after Steve’s spent the whole night riling him up, and tears start to slide down his face. Steve releases his wrists and gathers Clint’s whole body into his arms, holding him close. 

Clint cries and cries, not entirely sure why he’s crying so hard in the first place, but once he’s done, chest heaving and breath catching, he feels... cleansed. Better, somehow, and when he looks up at Steve to find nothing but empathy in his gaze, it nearly sends him over the edge all over again. “You’re an ass, you know that?”

Steve winks. “Yeah, but I’m _ your _ ass.”

Clint shakes his head. “No, I’m pretty sure this -” he grabs his own ass, giving it a little jiggle, “- is my ass. You’re what goes _ in _ my ass.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Steve jokes, even as he pushes Clint’s thighs apart with his waist and settles in, nudging at Clint’s dick with his own. “Just a dick to get off on?”

“Nah,” Clint says, moaning as Steve takes them both in hand. He rapidly hardens again after softening while he cried, and it takes him a few strokes to make his brain work enough to say, “Your personality ain’t all bad either.” Steve snorts, his hand tightening involuntarily, and Clint groans. “Fuck, do that again,” he mutters and Steve does.

A few more strokes of Steve twisting his wrist _ just _ right on the upstroke has Clint coming, and the sight of Steve using his come to slick the way just has his eyes rolling back in his head, heightening his pleasure. Once they’re slumped over and panting, Steve says, “You are beautiful, you know that, right? Your scars don’t make you less, Clint.”

“Yeah, yeah, you big lug,” Clint mutters, kissing Steve on the pec, “I know.”

“Love you,” Steve adds softly, and Clint grins. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
